


not pining for a starving queen

by Winterhawk_13



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin!Jenny Au, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Genderfluid Character, I take the hammer and I fix the misogony, Liberal use of post-golden age piracey, Not Canon compliant to the books, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans James Kidd | Mary Read, questionablly canon compliant to the games until Vahalla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterhawk_13/pseuds/Winterhawk_13
Summary: West Indies- April 1734Jennifer Scott arrives on Great Inaqua with a mission from her father: Find the Precursor Temple. Or at least the weapon that it holds.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Homecoming, of a Sorts

Inaqua crawled with exactly who Jenny knew she needed to find. It’d been over a decade since she last stepped foot on the island. In the time since her father had left, it seemed that the people he had left it to had taken to the town quite well. It seemed as if the wooden buildings expanded since the last time Jenny saw the village. More lined their way up to the manor, though there still seemed to be space left between the nearest building and the cliff that the manor sat on. On the other end of the settlement it seemed that they had started a farm. At least, they had plowed up the clearing and had crops growing now.

Her crew assembled on the deck while the ship pulled into the dock. Jenny walked down from the helm, waiting with the men for the ship to finish its dock. Several of the Assassins parted and allowed her at the front. While they were mostly here to do their own missions, Jenny was the Master’s daughter. What she came to the New World for took precedent.

An older woman, with fading copper hair braided to the side, greeted Jenny at the end of the gangway. “You look just like your father.” Her accent was heavy Irish; even Jenny recognized Anna Bonney now. Anne had doted on Jenny as if she were her own for those months between when she’d first met her father and they returned to England. “With hopes not his temper.”   
Jenny moved forward and hugged the Irish woman around her waist. “My father longs for the idea that he has left that sort of impression. It’s good to see you Anne. My father sends his regards. And the finest Irish Whiskey that he could send with me.” Jenny gestured to one of her crew who held a small chest. A green bottle sat inside of the chest, corked and waiting to be opened by Anne later.

There were crow’s feet along the sides of Anne’s eyes when she smiled. Surely twelve years hadn’t aged the woman that much. “I hope he’s doing well; he’s sent a few letters back here askin’ after the Brothers, kept me up on your family.”

“Has he told you why I’m here then?” Jenny asked.

“Only that you were on your way here. Before you go telling me about it, let’s go up to the house. I’m sure Ah Tabai has more interest in your target than I do.” Anne held her arm out for Jenny to take. Jenny hooked her arm through Anne’s as they set off down the dock. “Edward also told me that you’d be needing a fresh crew. That is a job I’ll be helpin’ you with.”   
Jenny raised an eyebrow. “Will you now?”

“Despite what your father might tell you, I was his Quartermaster for a time. I’ve already a list of those who would be good fits, though I can’t say they’re here at the moment. There be plenty of men looking for work. Hard finding good ships since your father’s days.” Men whistled and hollered at them as they passed by the tavern on the dock’s edge. That had certainly been rebuilt at least once since Jenny’s last visit. Now it looked to be two levels and sitting on a larger platform. Tables scattered a little farther and still yet there were sailors (perhaps ex-sailors) using the drop to the bay as seating rather than those chairs. 

There seemed to be a proper market along the main path as well. Once only the general store sat across from the tavern, now it seemed more businesses made their places in buildings that had once been houses. “The Madam of the brothel requested after the last hurricane that her business be rebuilt closer to the tavern. Makes the business some more coin when our supply ships dock,” Anne explained while pointing to the building that sat catercorner to the tavern. A few girls sat on the porch and waved to Anne as they passed. Jenny returned a polite head nod to them.    
One caught her eye; more so the fact that the woman did not look like one of the whores. Most dressed in simple corsets and petticoats. This woman dressed not unlike a sailor. Her long coat looked similar to the one that Jenny first met her father in. The coattails cut off in sharp angles behind her and a hint of a dark blue trimmed hood peaked out behind her collar. A red bandana held her braids behind her head. If it weren’t for her breasts nearly spilling out of her unlaced shirt, Jenny likely would have mistaken her for a man. They made eye contact; Jenny breaking it almost immediately upon the woman’s acknowledgment. She could feel the redness rush up to her face and prayed that the burn covered her embarrassment. 

“...man try to set up a book shoppe where the old brothel sat. He would have had a rough go of it here. Not many here who read in their spare time; not many who can read at all. Would have had a better go setting up an art shoppe, if you ask me. Or becoming a cobbler.” Jenny focused her attention back to Anne once again as they left the brothel behind. It did seem like the settlement had turned into a village proper if some merchant decided that he would like to set a book shoppe here of all places. 

Anne steered her off the main road onto the path that lead up to the manor. The buildings that lined this path all seemed to be homes. Their structures varied much more from the standard wooden shacks that Jenny had seen in the Colonies and on the settlements that her ship had stopped on before making land at the Inaqua. Some resembled more tents than houses. Hell, the only stone structure she’d seen in the new world had been the forts that had been built along the shores. Those all looked more ancient than the buildings in London. From what she gathered that was more something that came from her father and the other pirates rather than a lack of repair and tending over time.

The stairs that led up to the manor appeared to have been carved from the cliff itself rather than built on top of a naturally occurring incline and wide enough for two people to pass without much fuss.

The yard in front of the manor was a familiar sight of young assassins training. A wave of white uniforms moving with the occasional glint of a weapon catching the sunlight. Metal sang when it made impact. If Jenny shut her eyes it would be as if she was in London. Almost. The Inaqua smelled far better than London and the sunshine was a welcome difference from the clammy rain.

Anna broke off from her at the front door. Jenny took the opportunity to sit on a chair and watch. Some of the techniques were far different from those she'd learned in London, but she could see what had influenced her father in the New World. Movements weren’t as stiff or a slightly different direction when coming in for an attack. Someone flinging themselves at their opponent and using their momentum to pull the other down was certainly interesting. If she stayed long enough she'd need to learn more from these assassins, take their teachings back to London.

"You’ve grown much, Captain Kenway."

Jenny jerked her head to snap at whoever was calling her a Kenway but stopped when she saw an older Native man standing next to her. Mentors and Masters held a certain kind of air around them no matter the regalia. Even then, it was difficult to forget Ah Tabai and the mayan symbol she asked him about on his shoulder. “I do use my mother’s surname over my father’s, Ah Tabai.” She held out her hand. 

"My apologies Captain Scott. It is good to see you once against." He shook her hand firmly. "Come inside and tell me why Edward has sent you here."

The manor itself seemed to have been the only building that had not significantly changed in the past twelve years. The furnishings had moved; the long dining table that once sat in the middle of the main room was no longer there, instead several round tables sat pushed against the walls with roughly made stools sat with their legs in the air.

Anne and a black man stood chatting at her father’s desk. The man stood up straighter as they approached and bowed slightly. “Ms. Scott, Achilles Davenport, my student. Achilles, Jennifer Scott.”

Jenny nodded at him with a small curtsy. “A pleasure meeting you, Mr. Davenport.”

Achilles returned her gesture. “You as well, ma’am.”

Ah Tabai took a seat behind the desk. “Edward hasn’t told us much about why he’s sent you here. I assume it is something to do with The Observatory that he feared may fall into Templar hands?”

“Yes, I do believe so,” Jenny answered. She ruffled through her pockets and pulled out an aged paper. Unfolding it took a moment from where water had bound the edges together. A drawing of a stone building perched on top of a mountain slowly unfolded onto the desk, along with notes in her father’s handwriting that she had stared at for several weeks while the Jackdaw found her way down the coast of the Colonies. “My father claims it’s El Dorado. A temple that he had heard rumors about early in his privateering days. Since no one has seen this ‘city of gold’ he assumes that if it does exist that it perhaps is like the Observatory.”

If she stared at the page long enough she could see more notes; about glass skulls, keys, and Sages. Those seemed to be hidden from other’s views. Jenny would eventually ask what that along with the other hidden messages she found on the captain’s quarters of the Jackdaw meant. After she had settled in and found the  _ Daw  _ a proper crew and Quartermaster. 

“I’ve been told of 'El Dorado' from others who came from the south. It is not a city; El Dorado is a festival,” Ah Tabai explained. “This is also unlike our cities. This looks closer to cities found in the north.”

Jenny sighed. “From the notes on this, it’s not the city or temple itself that he wants. There is a weapon here that may… end the Sages. Prevent more from existing.”

Ah Tabai stared down at the paper. “A weapon like that would be beneficial after Roberts,” Anne said. “Stop the Templar’s from being able to access the Observatory again.”

“Yes, it would. Achilles, find Mateo. I do believe he returned from our Brothers in the north recently and may be able to assist.”

“Mateo was sent to Nuevo Mexico to assist the Anasaz last month,” Achilles replied. “I can send word to have him wait when he reaches Coba.”

“Yes, see if we have any contacts on the coast of Florida as well.”

Achilles bowed his head and walked out of the office. “Is there anything else about this weapon that may be of use?”

“My father mentions a story from Sweden. Something about a deer god. I don’t know much else though.” Jenny pushed herself off of the desk to stand straight and look at the paper from a different angle. “None of our Assassins have come back with anything useful when we send them to the North.”

Ah Tabai stood once again. “Once information is found I will have Achillies find you and deliver it to you. For the time being, you have sanctuary here.”

Jenny bowed. “Thank you, Mentor. I will be of service until that point.”


	2. Tavern Interlude

Cheap booze stank up the air of the tavern. Music and the patrons fought a battle to be the loudest noise in the vicinity. Jenny pushed her way to the bar and flagged down the barkeep with two silver and a sharp whistle. The young man looked barely over fifteen; his brown hair tied back in a small ponytail. “Best ale you’ve got!” Her voice carried more than she expected over the noise. She grimaced, sliding the coins across the bar.

Another body shoved to her side and barked their order at the kid. Jenny turned her head. 

The same woman from earlier. At least as far as Jenny could tell. She wore the same ratty coat as the woman, the blue trim lighter now that she wasn't at a distance, and her hair now hung down around her shoulders. 

Pewter tankards clinked against each other as the young man shoved their drinks across the wood. Jenny grabbed the rim of her drink and nodded a thanks. Her neighbor grabbed the glass by its handle and tipped it towards him; froth slipped down the side and onto the countertop.  _ Disgusting and ill-mannered _ , Jenny decided, turning up her nose.

"You're a new face.” The woman spoke over the lip of her tankard.

"Just arrived this morning. My name’s Jenny Scott.”

“Mieta,” the woman offered along with a hand. “Mieta Kidd.”

“Kidd?” Tales of Captain Kidd hadn’t been one her grandparents avoided when she was young, but the name pulled at something more important. A memory that she couldn’t quite unlodge from somewhere deep in her mind. “Like the pirate?”

“One and the same. At least, according to my father. Hard to prove you’re a man’s bastard out here.” Mieta tilted her tankard up and towards the sea.

Jenny bit at her tongue hoping that would bring forth where she remembered the name. This would bother her well into the night. "What brings you to the Inagua?"

"The Tortuga."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Wager you think you're amusing." She turned her nose up at the ale. Whatever sat in the cup had to have been sour, some poor imitation of beer. 

"Aye." Mieta wiggled her eyebrows over her tankard. "My home. Been out with a crew during the past few months. Contract's ended. For the time being."

"A sailor, aye?" That was interesting. Granddaughter of one of the greatest Pirate Captains and settled into the same life. That was something that Jenny could use.

"Certainly no merchant,” Mieta replied.

"Would have pegged you more…." Jenny bit her tongue before she could finish her sentence. She sucked at her teeth to sooth the sting. 

"Pegged me more what, Miss Scott?" Mieta pushed herself up and away from the bar. She stood just a tad taller than Jenny. Jenny shifted her weight away from Mieta. Brawling wasn’t Jenny’s strong suit and she had no doubt that even with her training Mieta would hold up far better than Jenny could. “Well?”   
Jenny made herself smaller instead. “Apologies, I didn’t mean offense. I only assumed because you were at the brot…” Jenny stopped stammering as she realised Mieta was chuckling. Her brown eyes filled with mirth. 

“Took you long enough to catch on,” Mieta joked, melting back down so her weight was against the bar. “Some of the girls like hearing my stories. Reminds them of better clientele. I also grew up ‘round ‘em. I don’t take it to heart when I’m assumed for a whore. Wouldn’t make it long on a ship if I did.”

That was reassuring, though Jenny couldn’t quite force her back to relax again. “I have a ship, the  _ Jackdaw _ . Well, technically she started as my father’s ship, but he allowed me to captain her now. I’m in need of crew and a Quartermaster.”   
“Fortune’s found you then. I so happen to be looking for a ship. Been drifting around too many for not enough coin these past years. These shipping vessels don't seem to take too kind to people like me." Mieta turned so her back leaned into the bar’s edge and she faced the main tavern room. 

Jenny shook her head. "That shouldn't be an issue. If a crew has a problem with a woman as their Quartermaster, I find it unlikely they would take any better to a woman as their captain.” 

“Oh I don’t doubt that much-” Mieta cut off in the middle of her sentence and pushed off the bar. “Auntie Anne!” Jenny turned to watch Mieta as she took a few long strides and pulled Anne into a tight hug. Then she followed after, now intrigued about the new situation.   
“-ee you back. How was Sankt Jan?” Anne waved at Jenny, quickly meeting her eyes before her attention back to Mieta.   
The look on Mieta’s face shifted into something more serious. Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth tugged into a frown. “Not well. The King seems to have heard about the revolution. The Swiss have troops on their way." Anne directed them to an empty table within the mayhem of the tavern. Jenny took a chir across from Mieta. “I haven't gone to Ah Tabai yet.”

"Likely sooner. Best have a plan to pull agents than leave them in the dark.” Anne grabbed Mieta’s tankard from her hands and took a long drink.

It took a moment for Jenny’s brain to process the information she’d just been given while Mieta and Anne continued on. "You're an Assassin?" Jenny interrupted.

"I figured it was obvious.” Mieta flicked her wrist back. A hooked blade jumped from the cloth, nearly matching the one that Jenny had sitting back on the Jackdaw. “Do all Assassins in London not look for concealed weapons? Or is it a Kenway specialty to overlook the obvious?”

“He-” Jenny cut herself off. “How did you know who my father is?”

Anne’s laugh stood out from the clatter. “Mieta knew your father before you did. You took after him more than you would believe.”

“And the  _ Jackdaw _ ’s not exactly a common ship name,” Mieta added.

Jenny scoffed. “I’ve changed my mind; I’ll find another Quartermaster!” It was an empty threat, at the moment; there were no leads on someone who came with a better history.

“Good luck finding one as good as I,” Mieta replied. “Anne’s only one better, and doubt she's looking for more adventure.”

“That true Anne?” Jenny didn’t doubt that Anne was the best on the Isle. Her father talked the woman up enough that Jenny would have asked her if it was different circumstances.   
“Mieta’s right. I’ve got too much to run here to go out for months like I did with your father. Though, if I could get Mieta to run things while I’m away…” Anne pointed with two fingers at Mieta.

“Which will not happen. Even if Ah Tabai wouldn’t send me out on a job, I refuse to do Portmaster’s duties. It’s annoying enough working for the captains. Certainly don’t want to work  _ with  _ them.” She punctuated the statement by slamming her tankard onto the table. It wobbled from the impact.

Jenny sighed, feigning disappointment and stood from her chair. “Guess I’ve been left with no choice. Don’t get too sloshed; we start looking for a crew tomorrow, Quartermaster. I would like to leave as soon as my informants been located.”

“Aye, Captain.” Mieta nodded and leaned back in her chair. “If you’d like to make sure I’m awake before noon, I have room for one more in my bed.”

That was bold. If Jenny were as much like her father as Anne said, she likely would have taken up the offer. Instead, Jenny scoffed and shook her head. “While I appreciate your concern, I’ve already arranged quarters for the night.” She curtsied, raising petticoats that she no longer wore. “I will be at the manor in the morning. Come find me then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... technically should have been a part of chapter one, but I kind of jumped the gun on posting that before I had a full story outline.  
> Which in other news! I have a story outline! With major plot points roughed out to be written! I'm not promising that that's going to get more chapters out any faster, but it's more likely that there may be an update in frequency. And with hopes I'll have a set chapter number in a few updates? Maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

_Father,_

_It seems that your hunch is partially correct. Sorry, but your city of gold does not appear to exist. This does not appear to be El Dorado. The Mentor does believe that the city you have sent me after is real, however. We sail for Corozol in the morning. With hopes, we arrive there before our lead has continued on._

_The Jackdaw has been mended, a new crew on her decks, along with a new Quartermaster. A local and one of ours. Anne Bonney approved._

_Tell Haythem I miss him. And Reginald that while I have enjoyed our time together, I do believe it would be better for him to seek interest elsewhere. I have not found another suitor, but I had plenty of time to consider and I do not see myself settling with him in the long term. Considering the families that I have interacted with on the Inaqua, I do believe I would rather look for a husband from our own brotherhood. It seems more suitable, does it not?_

_I hope that this search will not keep me away terribly long. I do not expect to return before next Spring however. I will inform you of where my journey takes me upon meeting our informant._

_Your Daughter,_

_Jennifer Scott_

Salt battered at Jenny’s face as she stepped out of the cabin and onto deck. The letter to her father clutched in her hand as she made her way down the gangway.

Mieta moved through the crew as cargo and rations were loaded onto the ship; her voice carried easy over the soft lap of waves and general clamor. "Ship's almost loaded, Captain!"

"Have her ready to leave within the hour!" Jenny hollered back, her voice faltering in the back half of her sentence. One of the men shoved his way past her with a crate.

"Aye. You heard the woman, men!" Mieta turned on her heel. "We sail in the hour! Faster you get the cargo loaded, longer you have to wrap up your business on shore!"

Jenny frowned and touched her neck. Did her voice not carry enough for the men to hear? Mieta seemed to have grabbed more of the men's attentions than Jenny had. 

She shook the doubt off. More important things to tend to before they left port.

Anne stood at the end of the dock talking to a merchant that Jenny had watched dock from the Jackdaw’s cabin earlier that morning. "You're not to be causing issues for the locals, Bachman. They'll flay you faster than I would have chance to stop ‘em."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Anne, if you could send this out to my father on the next ship to London," Jenny requested. The envelope nearly disappeared against the whitewashed wood of the post. "The Jackdaw's setting out once I've talked to Ah Tabai."

Anne nodded, dragging the letter across the wood and tucking it away. “Any idea how long you’ll be gone?” 

“God only knows. It'll take three days to get to Corozol alone. With luck, before winter sets in." Jenny knew that would be a generous timeline at best. There was near nothing to work on. This could be taking them deep into New France for all they knew. If their contact had moved on, that would add time either to locating someone else who may know any information or traveling after him to the Northern ends of New Spain. Neither were a better option, Mieta and Jenny had decided after they assembled a crew and drawn a course.

"If so, you're welcome to spend Christmas with Mieta and me. I know it's not likely your return to England will be safe."

Jenny nodded with a small smile. "I appreciate it. With hopes I'll not have to accept your invitation."

She stepped back from the stall and turned her attention to the manor.

Ah Tabai sat on the porch with Achilles; a table separating them. Two tankards and a battered chessboard rested on top of the wood. "We're planning on sailing soon, Mentor. Is there anything else that you'd ask of us while we sail?" Jenny asked as she approached.

Ah Tabai leaned back in his seat to look at her properly. "I do not believe so. Only that you escort Mateo and his crew to Tecolutla if he has not left Corozol. Our allies in Santa Fe have grown antsy, and our other brother has already arrived."

"I will do so," Jenny answered with a curtsy. "I will send word when we reach Tecolutla." Ah Tabai bowed his head and dismissed her.

When she returned, Mieta was surveying the quarter deck and the men scurried about checking the rigging. "We ready to set sail?" Jenny asked. 

They ascended the stairs onto the quarter deck and Jenny took her stance at the helm. "Yes. Ready to leave?" Jenny nodded. Mieta turned on her heel to address the crew. "Ahoy men! We sail now!"

Jenny stiffened as the Jackdaw drifted back away from the dock. The sea winds battered against her face and a seagull cried from the shore.

~

"Blockade!" 

The shout pulled Jenny from her book. She placed it face down, careful not to break its spine, and rushed from the cabin to investigate. She climbed up the stairs to the head where Mieta handed her a brass spyglass.

Sure as, a line of French ships patrolled roughly ten leagues ahead. Straight in their path.

"Your call, Captain."

Jenny passed the spyglass back to her Quartermaster and worried her lip. With a blockade like that it would be best to avoid open conflict. The Jackdaw may have taken down galleons in her younger days under a different captain, but Jenny was not Edward Kenway. She was not a pirate; no matter the company she kept or the banner she flew. Sea conflict with a force of trained naval galleons could only end poorly for her crew.

Night was still a good few hours off but if they wanted to move forward it was what they needed. “What’s the moon tonight, Kidd?”

“Just out of the new. What are you thinking?”

Jenny grabbed the wheel and turned the ‘Daw portwards. “Have the crew pull the sails. Make sure they keep by. We’ll drift until night’s on us.”

Mieta pulled a face, quick enough that Jenny nearly missed it before the other woman turned to attention. “Heave the sails men! Keep eye 'n' ear until night’s on us!” 

Three hours passed as the currents took the Jackdaw towards land. They edged on the outskirts of the French blockade.

Jenny watched the crew move around on the deck to keep her mind from wandering. Card and dice games popped up here and there, hammocks tied where they would hold, until those who weren’t currently at the ropes filtered below for their share of supper. She stood at the helm, hands ready to jibe it. Everytime a gap in the blockade would pop an opportunity, Mieta made sure to point out that they could make it through. The wind was in their favor and the Daw moved faster than any of the French galleons. 

"I'm not here for a fight," Jenny would respond. "We wait it out until night." Mieta shook her head and returned to her circuit of the ship.

When night came, Jenny pointed the Jackdaw so they'd cross the blockade directly. Wind blew her hair around her face. 

"We've gained the favor or Lir it seems," Mieta stated when she returned to Jenny's side. "Are we going to go _now_ or do you want to wait until the crew mutinies you first?"

Jenny glared at her, then flickered her eyes back to the blockade and Looked. 

A ship slowly drifted across the line, barely a league from them. Pure red with no way of showing how many men were huddled in her belly. "Have the men drop the sail."

"Loose the mainsail!" Mieta called. Jenny watched the crew-flickering blue in her Sight-work at the lines. The sudden pop of the sail dropping and catching the wind pulled Jenny out of her vision. 

The Daw groaned as she was suddenly jerked forward.

Jenny adjusted the wheel when needed, only small movements that hardly affected their course. She constantly glanced away from the ship passing in ahead of them to the next in the blockade line. Searching for ny sign that those on board somehow saw them crossing in the darkness. Mieta stepped forward and leaned against the railing, green radiating off her in a way Jenny only saw with other Assassins.

There was no way to tell how much time really passed as they entered the boat beam of space where their hull would be an easy target for the next galleon. Both Jenny and Mieta held their breaths; Jenny afraid that if she breathed somehow the scout on that ship would hear and alert the captain. 

Both relaxed once the helm cleared the danger. She guided the Daw starboard. Keep them ahead of that ship while they fled from the blockade line until they were no longer in danger of a battle.

Mieta was at her side, hand on Jenny’s upper arm.. "They're turning" she whispered. Jenny glanced back to the galleon, watching as it seemed to tilt towards them. In the darkness, with only her Sight to go off of, Jenny couldn't make out finer details than that. Surely if they had been spotted they would have heard _something_. She would have heard the scout rouse the rest of the ship. 

A moment passed. Another. No shot came for them. The masts of the galleon tilted more as the Jackdaw picked up speed. "They're just keeling," Mieta said after a while.

Jenny nodded, pretending as if she understood. If Mieta wasn't concerned, they were likely in the clear. "Should be out of gun range soon. Go, sleep. I'll need you to take up in a few hours."

Mieta gave Jenny a two-fingered salute and disappeared down below deck.

  
~  
  


Mieta and Jenny crawled out of the boat in the wee hours of the morning when the sky was still mostly black but slowly started fading into a sort of purpley blanket instead. The Jackdaw was tucked deeper into the bay, ready to launch as soon as they hauled the Captain and Quartermaster back onto deck with their prize.

“We’ve only an hour,” Jenny repeated. “Do you know who we’re looking for?”

Mieta dragged their rowboat farther onto the sand. “At long as he’s alive.”

Jenny tapped her fingers across her scabbard. God granted they found Mateo alive and in a shape to help them. “There’s a camp on the far side. That may be our best chance.”

The wind rustled the palm leaves above them; small waves crashed on the shore. A fire popped and crackled in the distance. Jenny kept Looking around, making sure that Mieta hadn’t rushed ahead or fallen behind. The vibrant green glow stuck a few feet besides her, in her peripheral, as they weaved in foliage and between the trees. 

The camp was made up of about twenty or so soldiers. Most rested, though on the far edges there were patrols of two man each. And just around five ells from their hiding spot, two bright gold people were kneeling. “There,” Jenny pointed towards their targets. “We get in and ge-Mieta!” Jenny hissed her name as Mieta rushed towards them. Jenny glanced around and confirmed that there were no patrols headed in their general direction before she rushed after.

Closter she got, more details about the two Assassins she could distinguish. A man and a woman with their hands bound behind their backs. Neither had been stripped of their uniforms. Both appeared Native, looked enough like Mieta that maybe Jenny was right.

"It was time you arrived." 

Jenny snapped her head to the man that had spoken. She glared at him in hopes she could give off the same commanding power that her father did. The man—Mateo probably—didn't seem to notice or care. His attention locked on Mieta.

"What does that mean?" Mieta snapped back.

"They’ve had us hostage for the last month now,” Mateo answered. Jenny crept closer to him and started working on the rope around his wrist with her blade. “Half my crew sunk with our vessel. Did my messenger not arrive at Inaqua?”

Mieta turned her attention to the woman tied up behind Mateo. “I am not the Mentor, Mateo.” The rope Jenny worked through finally gave way. Mateo pushed himself into a crouch and rubbed at his wrist. “And I am not lead on this mission.”

Mateo turned to Jenny. “Ah Tabai sends apprentices to rescue now?” Jenny knew he wasn’t addressing her though. It wasn’t a question for her.

“Not an apprentice,” Mieta answered. The other assassin pulled her wrists free as well. “Where are they holding your weapons?”

The woman nodded to a chest in the center of the encampment. “It’s padlocked.”

Mieta sighed and glanced at Mateo. “You want to or should I?”

“Could just break it.”

Mieta shook her head. “Too much noise.” She pulled two sticks from a pocket inside her jacket. “Scott, keep watch on the patrols. Don’t need anyone sneaking up on us.”

And with that Jenny was left alone. Red forms cut through the trees and tents. None encroached on the camp.

There was a warning yell in French.

Steel sang across the beach. 

Jenny grabbed her sword and rushed in. All she needed was to get the others out of the fight.

She only made it halfway across when a barely-there whistle cut her off.

That was a sword. 

That was a real sword that almost cracked her head open. 

Jenny stumbled back and tripped over her own feet. Her sword flew from her hand from the impact.

A man stood above her with a sword extended out. “Well aren’t you a pretty one?”

Ice froze Jenny’s blood. She needed to get her sword. Or reach for a smoke bomb. Something that would give her a…

He lost his grip on the sword. Blood stained the shirt around where a sword blade pierced him. Jenny pulled herself back as the sword dislodged from him and he dropped where her legs had just been.

Mieta spun and buried her blade into the neck of another Templar. She kicked him in the crotch for good measure. Wet, gurgling moans followed the man down onto the sand. Mieta glared at her.

"Have you never fought before?" 

Mieta looked ready to wring Jenny's neck herself as she held her side. Blood seeped around her fingers. That needed to be looked at. “I…”

"Get up," her Quartermaster commanded. "Mateo and Asdzáá Baah Nitsighas are already on their way to the dinghy."

Jenny scrambled to her feet. "You're injured."

"I hadn't noticed," Mieta replied. Jenny reached for her arm. If she got a better view of the wound there was maybe something she could do _now_. 

A sword blade pressed against her palm instead. "Don't touch me." Jenny stepped back, let her hands drop to her sides. 

Alright, that was where they stood. "Grab your sword."

Jenny nodded and reached for it. When she stopped fiddling with getting it back in its scabbard, Mieta had already disappeared, leaving Jenny surrounded by the bodies of the Templars. Christ.

She took off in the direction of the dinghy. It wasn’t a large isle, but with all the trees and the ringing left in her ears, Jenny grew just a little too disoriented. She wished Mieta had just _waited_ for her.

"Mie-" Jenny cut off mid yell as she settled on the sight before her. 

A tall woman in a blue overcoat and red bodice stood over Mieta, holding her down in a forced kneel. The woman had a dagger pressed to Mieta's throat and hand fisted her hair.

_A throwing knife,_ Jenny thought. She hadn't brought her pistol and honestly she wasn't a good enough shot to guarantee she'd miss Mieta.

"Come now, _mademoiselle_ , we're not like these _homme relou_ , are we?" The Templar tangled her hand in Mieta's hair and tugged. The noise that Mieta made sat somewhere between a pained yelp and a moan. "We can settle this without more bloodshed?"

Jenny clenched her jaw as she stared at the Templar woman. Trying desperately to ignore the fact that she didn't have control of this situation. Out of all of her plans she didn't know what to do. "That will depend on you, I suppose." That wasn't… was the best she could do in this moment. "You're the one with a blade to my Quartermaster's throat." 

"No harm will come to it, if you cooperate." 

"I'll fucking slaughter you!" Mieta spat. 

It earned her another rough tug at her hair. Jenny's hand brushed against the flap of her smoke bomb pouch. That might be the best option. It didn't guarantee the Templar wouldn't cut Mieta's neck in the chaos. Or that Mieta could escape.

"Hush, _fripouille._ There are women present."

Mieta bared her teeth.

"What do you want?" Jenny asked.

The Templar cocked her head to the side. "You should be aware, Assassin."

What the _fuck_ was that supposed to mean. "I'm afraid to say I don't. Many things that you could be after." Especially here in the New World. Many things that hadn't quite been discovered by either side.

"St. Michael's Sword," The Templar spoke, voice thinning. Her blade pressed against Mieta's throat. A stream of blood welled and trailed down Mieta’s neck.

_St. Michael's Sword?_ Jenny squinted at the woman. That Piece of Eden wasn't one that Jenny recognized. If it was a Piece of Eden. "I'm afraid you've been given wrong information. St. Michael's Sword is merely Biblical." At least to the best of Jenny’s knowledge it was. 

Minutes stretched out as Jenny waited for a response. She couldn't read the Templar's expression. God, she needed a plan. This had already gone to ruin in too short of a time. 

It was the smallest _thwump_ and the air being pushed aside that had Jenny pulled out her panic. The Templar woman dropped her dagger from Mieta’s neck and slapped at her lower back. “ _Ennu_ -” She was cut off as her body relaxed then dropped. Mieta screamed and tore her hair out of the woman’s grasp. 

She was on her feet and kicking the Templar before Jenny fully comprehended the situation. Asdzáá Baah Nitsighas rushed out of the tree cover and grabbed Mieta by the arm. Mieta whipped her head towards the other Assassin along with a fist that Asdzáá Baah Nitsighas caught and pushed away. “She killed Mateo! I’ll fucking kill her!”

"Kidd, we need to _go,_ " Asdzáá Baah Nitsighas warned, hand still firmly wrapped around Mieta's arm. "Those only last a ten minutes."

Mieta shifted her eyes from Asdzáá Baah Nitsighas, to Jenny, to the Templar currently laying in the sand. “You’re hurt, Mieta.” Jenny insisted. “We need to retreat to the ‘Daw. Have you looked over and ready to leave.”

“We need his body,” Mieta told Jenny. She pulled her arms from Asdzáá Baah Nitsighas’ hands. “I’m not leaving him here. Not for them.”

Something about the way she said that… “We need to hurry.” Jenny would ask about it later once they were out of the immediate reaches of this Templar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Valhalla happened and I very suddenly only wanted to exist there. On top of me starting a new job and holidays.
> 
> I don't know the intricacies of French. I know articles are important and that's about it. So with hopes the instances of French aren't that far off the mark.

**Author's Note:**

> So... This started partially as a fic of "stop throwing ladies under the bus" because there's no reason why Jenny deserved what happened to her in canon. Then it got a plot. And then I got researching and it got a lot more plot. 
> 
> Updates are going to be slow. With hopes it will be every other week. I would say more likely at least once a month because work.  
> Tags will also be updated as needed.


End file.
